


Live N Love.

by AnnaZanna9



Category: Fallout 4
Genre: Dez - Freeform, F/M, Fallout 4 - Freeform, relationships
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-28
Updated: 2016-04-29
Packaged: 2018-06-05 01:58:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6684676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnnaZanna9/pseuds/AnnaZanna9
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Desdemona has found a new love for her spy, Deacon.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Love Can Be Found At The Tracks.

Desdemona worked tirelessly trying to finish her papers for trade caravans, trying to send some more agents to Beacon Hill. Caravans had been late for weeks, Desdemona had feared the worst had happened to them, maybe a Brotherhood attack? Maybe rogue Coursers? She didn't know which to believe, Glory had offered to go out by Goodneighbor and see if anything could be found out, maybe Deacon could make a drug deal with Hancock and pursuade him to tell anything, Desdemona never trusted Hancock, but at this point she had no choice.  
Deacon had been relaxing for the past few days, getting high, or drinking till he was pickled.  
Though no matter how high or how drunk he was he'd always been up for another mission, for awhile now Desdemona had been interested in Deacon, she knew it was wrong because he was a spy under her command but how could she resist him?  
One thing Desdemona had never seen on Deacon's face was his eyes, she'd longed to see those eyes, why did he feel as if he needed to hide? Was he self-conscious? Did he not like himself? So many questions paged through her head as she filled the papers relentlessly, Deacon snuck up behind her and scared her, she yelled. "You dumbass! Oh it's just you." Deacon laughed as he smoked his cigarette, and said. "Hey Dez, did I scare you?" Desdemona started sneering at him, she grabbed her cigarette pack and her lighter out of her desk drawer and lit her cigarette, Deacon said. "Hey D, weren't you stopping that shit?" Desdemona exhaled her smoke and replied. "Ehh it's harder than you think, and why would you care?" Deacon sighed and sat his hand on her shoulder and said. "Cause I'm concerned about you Dez, we all are, we were hopin' you'd stop." Desdemona's eyes met Deacon's sunglasses, and she smiled saying. "Why don't you let me see your eyes? Anyone see them for that matter." He smiled and removed his sunglasses, Desdemona saw his beautiful dark brown eyes, she saw a scar over his left eye, she'd guessed that's what he was hiding. Deacon put his sunglasses back on and said. "Well Dez that's my eyes, are you happy now, I hid them until now atleast because I know I can trust you." Deacon shared a smile and left the room. Desdemona smiled with her head in her hands, thinking about how handsome he is, she signed the last few papers and went to bed.

The next morning Desdemona had woken to the sweet smell of hubflower sugar bread, and Deacon's cigarette smoke, she walked out of her room and saw Glory dancing while she was cooking the breads Desdemona loved, Deacon threw his cigarette on the floor making Glory yell as she saw it. "Deacon pick thy shit up!" Deacon laughed till he fell over, Desdemona giggling along. Glory sneered at them both and started laughing too, she then said. "Fuck both of y'all." Everyone started laughing. Desdemona sat down along with the rest of the Railroad, enjoying breads, radstag, and cold coffee, for Desdemona this was a rare occasion that everyone got along, for once Tom wasn't high, and Glory had put her minigun up, it was something they'd all missed, friends that was portrayed as family.  
Desdemona loved each member of her team as if they were her family, the only family she had now. Doctor Carrington was finally relaxed now that P.A.M was done programming, now they were all happy, Desdemona of course was still stressed, no word of the caravans arriving and still no agents to be seen. Desdemona had finally made the diccision to go to Goodneighbor, and then she got an idea to tell the rest of the team, she said. "Okay everyone, as your leader I should tell you that I'm going out, out to Goodneighbor to search for the caravans." Everyone shared glances they brought her some supplies and told her to be careful. The next morning Desdemona left early before anyone else was up, she'd left the church earlie than anyone expected, and behind her she saw Deacon following, she said. "What the hell, I was leaving by myself." Deacon chuckled and said. "Yeah, I know Dez but I couldn't let you go by yourself, or without knowing this." Deacon got her in a very awkward but otherwise heated embrace and kissed Desdemona on the lips, she moaned. Deacon smiled and kissed her neck, saying. "I know it's weird but I love you Dez, I really freaking do." Desdemona smiled and kissed him again, saying. "I think this could work out, but I want you to come with me, to Goodneighbor." Deacon smiled and said. "Lead on." They headed towards Goodneighbor together, with their new found love.


	2. It's Good To Be A Good, Good Neighbor.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After Desdemona and Deacon find their new passion, they head for Goodneighbor to talk to Hancock about a supply caravan that she believes went missing in the area.

Desdemona and Deacon were happy now, well atleast Deacon was, he knew that Desdemona had a lot on her mind and he knew she didn't like Goodneighbor nor Hancock. Deacon himself had made many drug deals with Hancock, he'd trade drugs and such for little jobs Deacon found his profession in, or on occasion they'd just trade liquors and personal stashes.  
Now Deacon had found himself a bit less concerned by his drug trade, but more concerned that he has Desdemona, a woman. Deacon thought to himself that he'd be lying if he said he'd never thought about her in more "vulgar" contexts, but he kept this to himself, he didn't want to ruin what they had already, he'd let Desdemona choose the most comfortable pace.  
Desdemona held Deacon's hand since they left the church, she didn't release her grasp, nor did he. They'd both gotten a little cranky though, being around 1:00pm in the afternoon on a July day, Desdemona would be thankful if it had started pouring down rain.   
Desdemona thought about if she were making the right choice calling it on with Deacon, still ashamed of dating someone under her command, but in part of her she just wanted to get high and do something more physical with him, she loved him but was she moving to fast? She had no idea if she was doing this right. Deacon stopped them both and said. "I'd like to take a breather Dez." Desdemona rolled her eyes and said. "Well we're pretty close but whatever." Deacon smiled and headed towards a small storage shed to their right, he'd always liked cramped spaces, Desdemona found it quite uncomfortable.  
She sat in the corner of the small room drinking a bottle of water, she watched Deacon sit on the bed injecting a dose of Med-X into his arm, she threw the bottle cap at him making him jump, and said. "Stop taking that garbage, you'll get sick." Deacon laughed lightly and rolled a syringe of the drug towards her, she picked it up staring at it and said. "I don't take this garbage." Deacon chuckled and replied. "Dez I know you wanna up your spirits sometimes, Drummer said he saw you in your room injecting and you were uh, touching yourself." Desdemona's eyes widened and her cheeks went red out of embarrassment, she stuttered her words and found it impossible to reply. Deacon stood up and sat over in the corner next to her, and said. "Look Dez every once in awhile won't hurt ya." He started rubbing her arm and pointing to points in her arm where it was best to shoot up.  
After Desdemona and Deacon had gotten quite high on his stash, they sat on the bed together laughing and drinking bottles of whiskey. Desdemona started laughing and fell backwards onto the bed, as Deacon himself did the same.   
Desdemona and Deacon then turned to stare at each other, she reached over to take off his glasses, he didn't back away nor did he even move, he revealed his entire face.  
Desdemona lowered her hand down his body till she was at his hip, he looked down at her hand, she could see a bump forming in his jeans. Desdemona slipped her hand down his pants and found his penis, he inhaled sharply as she grasped his girth firmly. She ran her hand up and down till he got nice and hard, then she pulled her hand back to herself.  
Deacon moaned as she pulled her hand away, he then crawled over top of her and unbuttoned her shirt, he loosened his belt and tied her wrists with it, tightly enough that she couldn't slip out, he then took her scarf and tied it around her eyes so she couldn't see what he was doing.  
He stated unclothing him and her. He slipped her panties down her legs, then she felt a cold sensation run over her clit, she'd guessed he'd poured whiskey over her, then she felt the warm sensation of his tongue running over it, she moaned loudly, he licked hardly, and on account of a tongue piercing he'd had since he was young, felt beyond amazing, she grunted as she cummed, and Deacon licked her up. He then kissed up her body till he got to her breasts, he grabbed the soft mounds of them her bit her nipples, the pleasure was beyond compare, he then filled her up with his penis, penetrating her deeply, hitting all the right spots. Desdemona started moaning with pleasure and Deacon kissed her hardly, until his tongue met hers, he felt how strong it was, what else could she do with that mouth?  
He went back to fucking her hard, then to top the package, he began sucking her nipples as he thrusted into her, it felt amazing, then they both cummed sharing an ecstatic moan together, he layed on top of her breathless and sweaty a top of her own sweaty body, Deacon said breathlessly. "I'm glad I found you." Desdemona layed there rubbing his wet black hair, feeling his heart pounding through his chest, she felt as if her fears melted away in love filled bliss, it was just her and Deacon against everything, maybe something really was between them, maybe it was just sexual, but at this point she didn't care, she just lay there holding him close enjoying what had felt like love, together.


End file.
